Changing of the Seasons
by highland-daughter
Summary: He literally dropped into her life. And even though he can, the Trickster doesn't wish to leave. With her he feels more than the cold emptiness. With her he feels alive. But like the passing seasons change is inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Marvel. I own nothing and no profit is being made._

_**Rating:** T_

_**Warning:** Contains violence, language, alcohol, and sexual situations._

_**Author:** The idea for this story has been swimming about in my head since the first time I watched Thor and I have only now gotten around to writing it. I hope you enjoy it._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Darcy yawned as she reached the halfway marker between home and the SHIELD base she had just left. Sometimes she didn't understand why she and Jane couldn't just fax their findings in. It would have been so much easier. But no, Coulson insisted that one of them deliver the papers in person. _Just so we're certain_ had been Coulson's line of logic when, just an hour ago, she'd complained about having to drive all the way out there just to spend five minutes handing him the papers.

There were days when she really, really wanted to strangle that man.

She yawned again and had just started to reach for the radio, thinking some loud music might help her drousiness, when she noticed the clouds. They were shifting and glowing. Like when Thor had accessed the Bifrost. Her first thought was that he was final coming back. Stepping on the gas, she left the road, if it could even have been called that, and followed the clouds ever thankful for four-wheel-drive.

She briefly wondered why he wasn't being transported to the other spot. The one he and the others had left from but shook the thought off. That wasn't important. What was important was that Thor was back.

She kept watching the clouds and had just started to think maybe she was wrong when all hell broke loose. It was like a tornado of light and clouds and dust had just touched down. She screamed, jerked the wheel and steered blindly, hoping she'd make it out of this alive. It reminded her of when Thor had touched down that first time only this was much more violent. It had just started to clear when a figure appeared out of no where. She screamed and jumped the break, the truck swerved wildly before coming to a stop just short of the figure.

Darcy sat there, stunned, and tried to work out what had just happened.

The figure didn't move. Just stood there for a moment as though in a daze and then dropped. Darcy, squeaking in surprise and fear, hurried to get out of the truck. She rushed around to the front, completely uncertain what she was going to find, and all the while she kept muttering "Don't be dead, don't be dead."

As she knelt next to the figure she was a bit surprised to find a man lying crumpled in the dirt. Reaching out she carefully rolled the man over. She let out a soft sound when she realized he was breathing, softly but still breathing. "Okay, okay," she whispered, taking in his odd clothing. Clothing that instantly reminded her of Thor only this man's was much darker. "What do I do now?"

Her brain felt muddled and it took a minute to remember her cell phone. She could just call someone. Yes that's what she'd do. She'd call Coulson. Surely to God if anyone knew what to do it would be that uptight agent. She hurriedly checked her pockets only to remember her phone was sitting in the cup holder in the truck. She'd used it after leaving SHIELD to call Jane. Cursing faintly she started to stand only to let out a frightened squeak when a hand snared her wrist, holding her in place.

Looking down at the man she was stunned by his eyes. A shade of green she couldn't put a name they were fixed, all be it dazedly, on her face. They studied her closely. And for a brief moment Darcy felt like a bug under a microscope. Mentally shaking herself she told herself that this man needed her help. Not her fear. Drawing a deep breath she reached with her free hand and covered the hand wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"It's okay," she said softly, praying her voice sounded more confident than she felt. "I'm just going to call for some help, okay?"

"No…" The man's voice cracked, and for a moment she was certain she saw fear flash through his acidic eyes. "No one…can…know…"

Darcy frowned a bit and tried to think up a logical argue against not telling someone who could actually handle this situation but the longer she knelt there, staring into his eyes, the harder it became. "Okay," she said, giving in to the man request even though she knew she really should call for help. "Okay, I won't call anyone. But…But I can't just leave you here."

She looked towards the truck and back at the man. "Can you stand? Is…Is anything broken or too sore to move?"

The man twitched a bit and Darcy guessed he must have been testing his injuries. "I can…move…yes…"

"Alright, we'll…we'll do this slowly. Just in case."

The man merely nodded and released his grasp of Darcy's wrists. Moving slowly, just in case he had any serious injuries, she helped him to sit and then stand. He swayed on his feet and Darcy began to serious doubt she could help him walk. She barely stood five-foot-four. This guy was at least six-feet. If he went down he was taking her with him.

Helping the man walk turned out to be helping him shuffle as his legs didn't seem to want to cooperate with what he wanted to do. By the time she got him into the back of the truck she was amazed he hadn't fallen down. The second his back hit the bench seat he was out. Eyes shut and breathing evenly and deep. She stared at him for a minute before quickly climbing into the driver's seat and heading for home.

The drive was quiet except for his breathing and more than once she found herself reaching for her cell phone, thinking she'd call Coulson and get him to meet her somewhere to take the guy, but just as her fingertips brushed against the phone she yanked her hand away, remembering the man telling her no one could know. What exactly had he meant by that? No one could know he was here? No one could know what had happened in the desert?

Drawing a deep breath as she pulled up outside of the research center she noticed that Jane's Jeep was gone. Meaning her friend had problem headed out into the desert with Eric to check some blip on the weather radar. Which also meant she'd have to get the unconscious man in the back of the truck inside and up a set of stairs by herself.

"Great," she muttered, parking the truck and unbuckling her seatbelt. "Just great."

It took nearly an hour to get him inside and upstairs. He'd stumbled on the stairs, resulting in Darcy scraping her knee, but other than that it had gone quite smoothly.

Darcy was now standing next to her bed, staring down at the unconscious stranger, trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do. Logic dictated that she should call Coulson. Let him sort this out. But she just couldn't. She sighed, pushing a hand through her hair and decided that she should try and get the man into something a bit more comfortable than the leather outfit he was currently wearing. Searching the apartment level of the lab turned up a pair of black pyjama pants and a dark green t-shirt. She wasn't certain where they had come from but they would have to do. At least until the man was up and about.

It took her a while to get the man changed, being unaccustomed to changing the clothes of an unconscious person and all, and she knew her face was beat red by the end of it. As she folded the leather garments she looked back at the man. She frowned when she spotted her old sock monkey next to the man's head. It seemed to be staring at her with accusing eyes. Like she brought home strange men every time she went out to the SHIELD base.

Sighing faintly she walked over and snatched the childhood toy up, looking it dead in the eye as though it were a person. "You listen here, Mr Nanners," she whispered as she headed for the door. "This is not going to become a habit. No sir it is not. I usually taser strange men, remember? Not bring them home and let them sleep in my bed while I have to sleep on the lumpy couch in the living room. So just you remember Mr Nanners, this is a special case."

Darcy paused as she started to shut the door, looking back at the man. "Who are you," she whispered, staring at that pale face and dark hair. Shaking her head she shut the door hoping tomorrow would have some answers.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's chapter one. The next chapter is in the works, though while you wait you could let me know what you thought and leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author:** So here's chapter two, hope you all enjoy it._

_**oOoOoOo**_

"DARCY!"

The sudden shout caused Darcy to sit straight up her faithful sock monkey fell from her chest, hitting the floor with a faint thump. She looked around frantically before finally looking up at Jane. "Huh?" Her sleep addled speech made Jane shake her head and chuckle.

"Why didn't you call me last night to tell me that Magnus made it back?"

Darcy blinked owlishly and repeated herself only with a bit more confusion. "Huh?"

"Magnus, doofus," Jane said as she shook her head again. "You should have called me, Darcy. I'd have made certain his room was ready so he didn't have to crash in yours. Seeing as how you're awake now you can help me with that. Go get the sheets from the linen closet would you?"

Darcy watched as Jane walked off and became more confused with each passing minute. What the hell had Jane been talking about? Who in God's name was Magnus? Her heart skipped a beat suddenly as she recalled the events that had happened last night. Leaping up she raced to her room. Throwing the door open she was greeted by the sight of a half naked man. The man she'd nearly run over last night. Though he looked…different from then. His hair wasn't the same and his eyes weren't as vibrant. He jumped as though startled and gave her a reproachful look.

"Honestly, Darcy," he said in a scolding tone as though she were five or something. His voice held the distinct characteristics of a British accent. "I know it's your room but do have some courtesy and knock next time. What if I'd been naked?"

"Wha…" Darcy stared in shock for a moment before stepping into the room and all but slamming the door shut. "Who are you?"

The man frowned as though confused by her question. "Come now, Darcy, that's hardly funny."

"Do you see me laughing, buddy?" Darcy inched towards her dresser. She had a taser in the top drawer. If she could get to it she could handle this guy just like she'd handle Thor that first night in the desert. "Now answer my question. Who the hell are you?"

The man continued to look at her as though she were acting abnormally. "Is this a joke? You know who I am?"

"If I knew you I wouldn't be asking would I?"

The man grinned then. A cheeky little upturn of the corners of his mouth that made him look like a schoolboy who'd just figured out who really put a tack on the teacher's chair. "Now that's interesting," he said as he looked at her intently. "You aren't affected by the compulsion spell."

Darcy froze. Compulsion spell? "Say what?"

"Since you aren't affected you clearly remember what happened last night."

"You mean you appearing out of thin air and me nearly running you over? Oh yeah, I remember."

A chuckle filled the air and Darcy frowned. "Who are you?"

"You, like your dear friend Jane, may call me Magnus." The man shrugged as he picked up a shirt from the end of the bed. He pulled it on and then tugged at the hem to straighten it. "Since the compulsion spell doesn't seem to have worked on you I suppose I shall have to explain. My name is Magnus Martinsson and I am an analyst working with you and Doctor Foster in an attempt to find the…umm…what do you call it? Einstein Rosen Bridge?"

"Okay…how the hell does that work? I mean there's no documentation with your name attached. SHIELD is never going to buy this bullshit…"

"Compulsion spell, remember?"

"So…this spell it makes everyone think you're a member of the team and have been."

"Correct."

Darcy frowned, keeping an eye on the man…Magnus…as she started to inch towards the dresser again. "So when Jane said you got back…"

"The spell will make her and everyone else believe I have simply been away, researching a phenomenon elsewhere and have only just returned."

"But why? I mean, you're obviously from another world, so why bother with this charade?"

"Because I…I am in hiding."

Magnus shrugged again and Darcy drew a deep breath.

"Okay," she said as she reached the dresser. "So my next question would be, why? Why are you in hiding?"

"Because my family wishes to kill me."

It was said so simply, so matter-of-factly, that Darcy's hand hesitated on the handle of the dresser drawer. "What?"

"I…I went against our laws and tried to forge peace between our nation and an enemy one. My family were not…appreciative of my efforts and tried to kill me. Needless to say they failed and I fled."

"Wait…" Darcy shook her head, not fully understanding what he was saying. "Wait, you tried to make peace and your family wanted to kill you for it? In what world does that make any sense?"

"My nation are…not the peaceful sort." Magnus said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Peace is not an option. Not when they can just kill the enemy. Every last one of them. Men, women and children. I wanted a different solution. Something that involved as little bloodshed as possible."

"And for that your family tried to kill you?"

"My brother nearly succeeded."

Darcy stood there for a minute, processing what he'd told her. She wanted to believe him, and honestly a part of her did, but something, some deep instinct, told her to be cautious. That there was more to this. She wanted to ask him, wanted to demand more of an answer, but when she tried to it was like the words were being choked off. Like something, some unseen force, was stopping her.

"Darcy?"

She looked at him and found he was watching her with an almost pleading expression.

"Darcy, please. I don't want to die simply for doing something my family did not believe in." He stepped forward until he was right in front of her, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks and tip her head back so she was looking him right in the eye. "Please, will you help me? Please?"

Darcy tried to think of something to say, some logically reason why this was a bad idea, but her brain felt foggy and she knew that it was him. He was doing something.

"Stop it!" She shoved him away, surprised that he actually stumbled back a few steps. She pressed herself against the wall and put her head in her hands. "I don't know what you're doing but stop it!"

Magnus stared at her, clearly surprised that whatever he'd tried to do hadn't worked, and for a moment he seemed almost uncertain. "Darcy…"

"Look I'm willing to help you," she said, lifting her head and looking at him. "I am. But that…that freaking mind control shit or whatever is so not going to happen understand me? I've dealt with goons a lot bigger than you and come out the winner so you try any more of that mumbo jumbo and I'll taser you into next year. Do we understand each other, _Magnus_?"

He looked at her for a moment in silence before a slight smile graced his face. "I believe we do, Darcy."

"Good." Darcy nodded and retrieved her taser from the dresser, tucking it into the waistband of her jeans. "Now if you don't mind, Jane asked me to get your room ready. Feel free to join us when you're ready."

Magnus watched her leave the room and couldn't help that his smile grew. It had been such a long time since he'd met anyone able to resist his compulsion spells. Perhaps his time here wouldn't be as dull as he'd previously thought.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**_ _So that was chapter two. Cookies to anyone who gets the Magnus Martinsson reference, hehe. Chapter three is currently in the works and should, hopefully, be posted soon. Until then you could, oh I don't know, leave a review and let me know what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author:** And here's the third chapter. I'm sort of amazed that my plot bunnies for this story have been so cooperative. Normally they're a temperamental lot and make writing a challenge but they seem rather happy to provide input for this story. Well, enough rambles, on with the story!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

By the time Darcy finished getting the guest room, or rather Magnus' room, set up she was cranky, dealing with men usually had that result, and hungry, she hadn't eaten since yesterday at lunch after all.

Looking around she decided the room was good enough and turned on her heels and strolled towards the kitchen. She paused as she reached the living room, eyes fixed on her coat. Her cell phone was in her pocket and while she had told Magnus she would help him, she hadn't really specified how she would help. By all rights she was just a college graduate with a degree in political science. What did she know about helping freaking alien runaways or whatever it was that Magnus was? She was in over her head and she knew it.

Retrieving her phone she scrolled through the contacts, finding Coulson's and started to press the call button only to find herself unable to do so. She struggled to find the will to press the button and get the SHIELD agent out here to handle this situation. But the harder she tried the harder it became to follow through with her plan. It was like something was preventing her from telling someone what was really happening.

It took a minute but she did come to the crashing realization that there was a damn good reason she couldn't call Coulson.

Magnus.

It had to be that damn compulsion spell or whatever it was.

Letting out an angry sound she likened to the growl of a pissed off house cat, she stuffed the phone in her pocket and all but ran to the kitchen. She heard Magnus saying something to Jane about not finding anything useful while he'd been away but didn't catch Jane's reply as she came sliding to a halt a few feet from Magnus.

"YOU!" Darcy pointed a finger at Magnus, who had the grace to look startled at least, and drew herself up to her full height. Which wasn't really impressive given that even then he all but towered over her. "You…You…Ass monkey!"

"Darcy!" Jane's tone was meant to be scolding but Darcy ignored her in favour of glaring daggers at Magnus.

"You and I," Darcy continued as though Jane had never spoken. "Are going to have a little chat."

"But Jane's just made breakfast," Magnus said calmly, as though the woman currently snapping at him wasn't armed with a powerful electrical weapon. "Can't this wait?"

"No it can't!" Darcy turned, walking back towards the living room only to pause when she realized Magnus wasn't following. Glaring over her shoulder she fixed him with a look that had caused many a frat boy to tuck tail and run. "Now, ass monkey!"

She waited until Magnus started to follow her before she hurried into the living room. Once there she turned, arms crossed over her chest and eyes narrowed in on him as he walked in and leaned against the back of the couch.

"What was so important you had to drag me away from breakfast," he asked as he rested a hand on the back of the couch.

"Your damn compulsion spell."

"I thought we already established this," Magnus said as he tipped his head to one side and then the other, closely resembling a curious bird. "My spell doesn't work on you."

"Well I think you may have merely screwed up on it."

His eyebrow rose in query and Darcy let out that angry cat growl again. "I can't call SHIELD and tell Coulson the truth about you."

"Oh? Well now that's very interesting."

"IT'S NOT INTERESTING YOU COLOSSAL SPACE TOAD!" Darcy grabbed a pillow from a nearby chair and threw it at him, only to have it miss him when he ducked.

"I thought you to be immune," he said calmly, shrugging his shoulders and stepping away from the couch. "It would seem my spell from last night must have had some sort of countering effect on my compulsion spell."

"Spell…from…last…night…" Darcy grabbed something else, a book it turned out, and hurled it at him only to have him catch it and toss it onto the couch. "You…You…"

Jane chose that moment to pop her head into the living room. "Breakfast is going to get cold you two, so come and eat."

Darcy frowned as her friend disappeared back into the kitchen before shooting Magnus a glare. "We aren't done with this conversation," she said as she started towards the kitchen. "Not by a long shot."

"Of course not, Darcy."

Magnus watched her disappear into the kitchen before he followed. He kept thinking about his spells. Never before had one cancelled out another. His compulsion spell had been the first bit of Nord chaos magic he had learned as a youth. It had proven useful against those whom he needed to deceive in order to avoid strict punishments. It had never failed him.

So what was it about Darcy that caused a lesser spell to cause his greatest compulsion spell to fail?

Entering the kitchen he smiled when Jane handed him a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes. He sat at the table across from Darcy, who glared at him while munching on toast. He smiled at her, almost a cocky grin, and her glared darkened. He started to chuckle only to let out a soft yelp when she kicked him in the shin.

"Darcy!" Jane suddenly sounded a lot like a mother reprimanding a small child. She sat down, giving her friend a frown. "What is with you today? You're acting weird." She paused as though considering her words. "Well…weirder than normal at least."

Darcy huffed, taking a bite of her toast. She continued to glare at Magnus until her phone went out. The sound of _Death Cab for Cutie _filled the air and Jane rolled her eyes at Darcy's ringtone choice. Darcy ignored her friend in favour of checking the caller id and groaning faintly. She drew a deep breath and hit the little green button.

"Yes, oh mighty Agent Coulson, tell me how I can bow down today."

"Miss Lewis," Coulson spoke calmly but Darcy heard the frustration lacing his voice.

"Oh…I forgot to call you sir, sir."

Darcy saw Magnus' eyebrow rose and promptly stuck her tongue out at him, earning a sharp look from Jane.

"You also forgot to include a detailed inventory list with the report you dropped off last night, Miss Lewis."

Darcy's toast suddenly tasted like ash. He wasn't saying what she thought he was saying was he? "Are you joking?" She set the remainder of her toast on the plate in front of her.

"No, Miss Lewis, I am not. What time can I expect you to deliver that list?"

Darcy groaned and rose to her feet. "I've got to shower and then I'll head out to the base."

"A few hours then, thank you, Miss Lewis."

Coulson hung up without waiting for a response and Darcy huffed as she tucked the phone back into her pocket. Jane looked up at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently we forgot to include the inventory list and Coulson wants it."

Jane frowned. "I could have sworn…" She got up and checked a stack of papers on the counter. Cursing softly when she found the inventory list. "You don't have to do it, Darcy, I can…"

Darcy waved her hand. "I got it," she said as she shot Magnus a look. "Not like I really want to be here right now anyways."

As she headed out of the room she heard Jane ask Magnus what was going on between. She didn't know what Magnus' reply was and at the moment she couldn't care less. When she got out to SHIELD she was going to try and tell Coulson what was going on. Surely there had to be a way to let the agent know that there was another alien traveler taking refugee with her and Jane.

And if not, well, she would figure out a way to handle the situation herself.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's chapter three. Number four is in the works and will hopefully be posted soon. Until then you could leave a review and let me know what you think. TTFN, guys._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author:** Sorry for the delay in updates guys, been away and had no internet connection so I'm a bit behind with a lot of stuff. Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Standing beneath the spray of the shower Darcy realized her anger wasn't going away like she thought it might. Oh it died down but it was still there. It was merely simmering, like the calm before the storm, waiting for the appropriate moment to blow. Hopefully when that happened it would be after she figured out a way to tell Coulson what was really going on. Because honestly she still hadn't figured out how to do that yet.

Once she'd rinsed the shampoo and conditioner from her hair she turned the taps, cutting off the water, and reached around the shower curtain for her towel. Merely wrapping the soft fabric around her body she shoved the curtain aside and stepped out. As she walked into her room she found herself thankful, once again, for the contractor putting in adjoining bathrooms. She didn't think she could handle living with a bunch of people if they had to share one bathroom. She wasn't in college any longer thank-you very much.

Dropping the towel as she reached the dresser she began humming the tune to _Chick Habit _as she opened the top drawer. Once she had on a bra and matching boyshorts she walked to the foot of the bed where she'd laid out her clothes before taking a shower. She had just picked up her jeans when the bedroom door opened. Her whole body froze when Magnus' voice filled the air.

"Darcy, I don't mean to intrude, but Jane was wondering if you could ask Coulson for a new…"

Magnus' voice died the moment their eyes locked.

For a second it was like the world was standing still.

The moment Magnus' eyes dropped, slowly sliding down her body, a scream tore from Darcy's throat loud enough to shatter glass. It broke whatever spell had fallen and Magnus barely managed to duck out of the room before Darcy could throw anything at him. He started to pull the door shut only to have it shoved at the same moment. He could hear Darcy cursing and did the only thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry," he called through the door. "I…I…if it's any consolation you have very nice legs."

Darcy screeched like a banshee and Magnus decided to play it safe and wait this little incident out in the kitchen. That way if Darcy tried to murder him once she was clothed Jane would be there to prevent it.

Darcy leaned against the door and listened as Magnus walked away. She didn't have to look in the mirror to know her face was beat red. Sliding down to the floor she sat there for and tried to calm the rapid race of her heart. Sure she'd walked in earlier on Magnus, but at least he'd had pants on, she hadn't seen him in his underwear. That little thought caused her face to heat up even more and she buried her head in her hands and let out a weak scream.

This couldn't be freaking happening!

Drawing a deep breath she got to her feet, dressed in a hurry and slowly, oh so very slowly, opened the bedroom door. Peeking out, she found the hallway empty. Walking out she headed first for the living room. Her purse was still on the coffee table after all and despite the anger, which had doubled in the last ten minutes or so, she wasn't about to risk driving out to the SHIELD base without her driver's licence. The way her luck was going lately she'd get pulled over and the cop would arrest her.

And wouldn't Coulson have a field day if he had to come and bail her out of jail.

It was not an experience she wanted to be able to add to the long list of things she wanted to forget.

Once in the living room she quickly looked around, making certain there was no sign of Magnus, before quickly grabbing her purse and slinging the strap over her shoulder. She would have left right then and there but she remembered that when Magnus had opened her door he'd been saying something about Jane wanted her to ask Coulson for something. Drawing a deep, calming breath and headed towards the kitchen. She knew Jane was still there because she could hear dishes rattling and somehow she doubted that Magnus did dishes.

As she entered the room she didn't fail to see the way Magnus stepped around the kitchen island and watched her warily. She chose to ignore him in favour of taking a few steps towards Jane. "Hey, Jane, what was it you want me to ask Coulson for?"

Jane half turned, frowning a bit. "Didn't Magnus tell you?"

Darcy shot Magnus a dark look. "I think he tried, but most men tend to run off after walking in on a girl when she's half naked."

If looks could kill Darcy most recently would have been pushing up daisies. Jane looked from Darcy to Magnus and back again. Looking extremely confused. "He what?"

Darcy crossed her arms over her chest and opened her mouth to explain what had happened but Magnus spoke quickly, cutting her off before she could get a single word out.

"It was an accident," he said firmly, giving Darcy a look that practical dared her to dispute his words. "It was no worse than you barging in on me before breakfast."

"Darcy!" Jane gave Darcy an astonished look and Darcy threw her hands up in the air.

"Why are you yelling at me? He at least had pants on! I was in my underwear!"

Jane looked from Darcy to Magnus and then back again. She drew a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look," she said after a few minutes, looking up at her so called assistants. "I don't know what's happened between you two, you always worked so well together, but I want your issues to be put aside. With SHIELD watching our every step we can't risk giving the impression that we're anything but professional. I will not risk everything we've been working on because you two are acting strange. Am I clear?"

Darcy and Magnus exchanged similar looks but gave slight nods. Jane smiled and quickly grabbed a notebook and pen. "Alright, then," Jane said as she scribbled something on the page before tearing it out of the book and handing it to Darcy. "Just give this to Coulson and I'm sure he can handle things."

Darcy nodded, folding the piece of paper before tucking it into her pocket. She grabbed the inventory list from the table, shoved it into her purse, shot Magnus a quick glare and turned to leave but stopped when Jane said her name. Looking back she instantly knew that she wasn't going to like whatever Jane was about to say.

"Why don't you take Magnus with you, Darcy?" Jane turned towards the sink. "I'm sure Coulson will need to check with him about his findings…err…I suppose that would be the lack of findings."

Darcy and Magnus glared at one another.

"And why can't I just send Agent Stick-Up-His-Ass here to talk to him?"

When Jane glanced over her shoulder at Darcy, a rather fierce scowl on her face, the younger woman knew it was better to just do as Jane asked.

With a deep breath Darcy shot Magnus a dirty look. "Come on, Ass Monkey, let's go."

She heard Jane tell her not to call Magnus names but ignored her friend in favour of stomping out of the room. Her anger had returned full force and it was like a mini hurricane was swirling around inside of her. She didn't recall the walk through the building, but once she was outside, she drew a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

It didn't work.

With a low sound she walked down the steps and headed towards the truck. She glanced back when she heard a door open. Magnus paused momentarily, looking around cautiously, before he followed after her. Turning back to the truck she yanked the driver's door open and climbed in. She watched Magnus through the windshield as she slammed her door shut, digging the keys from her pocket and practically jammed them into the ignition. Her fingers drummed the steering wheel as she waited for him to get into the truck.

Once he was seated in the passenger seat, she started the truck and threw it into reverse. She may have backed out onto the road with a little more speed then necessary but she wanted this trip over with as soon as possible. She had just put the truck into drive when Magnus decided it was a good idea to speak.

"If I tell you how sorry I am about walking in on your…your state of undress…would that make things better?"

Darcy looked at Magnus out of the corner of her eye. "You seriously think an apology is going to make everything better?"

Magus shrugged, pretending to looking out the window as they drove through town. "Most likely not."

Darcy snorted. "That's the understatement of the century."

Silence fell between them after that and they had just reached the town limits when Darcy found her thoughts suddenly becoming spoken words.

"If you're part of some super advanced race or whatever, why did you come to Earth? I mean, you had to have had other choices. Thor, that's Jane's boyfriend or whatever, said there were a lot of realms, so why pick Earth?"

Darcy frowned when she noticed that Magnus had stiffened. She looked over at him quickly. He was pale, well paler, and his hands were clenched in fists. Darcy swallowed nervously and looked out the windshield again. "Hey," she said with a voice much softer than before. "Did I…Did I say something wrong?"

Magnus looked over at Darcy, his eyes cold and face a blank mask. It gave Darcy the creeps. "It's nothing you need be concerned with," he said calmly, though she could hear the sharp edge in his tone. Clearly she had said something that upset him. But what? All she'd asked about was why he'd come to Earth instead of…

Understanding suddenly dawned on Darcy. Thor. She'd mentioned Thor. Did Magnus know Thor? If so what did that mean? She glanced at Magnus out of the corner of her eye. He was still stiff and looked ready to hit something. She knew Thor had gone back to his realm to deal with his brother but she also knew Thor's brother was named Loki. So obviously Magnus wasn't Thor's brother. But Magnus' reaction told her that he knew Thor. It was the only logical explanation for his behaviour. That left the question of how Magnus knew Thor.

"Magnus," Darcy spoke calmly, even though her heart was beating a mile a minute. She wasn't certain if she should ask but she'd never had much of a brain to mouth filter. "How do you know Thor?"

She yelled in surprise when the truck came to a sudden stop that had nothing to do with her. Looking over at Magnus she was a bit surprised, and scared, to find him glaring at her like she were a bug he was about to crush beneath his boot heel. She shrank back a bit, pressing against the door and watching him like a frightened mouse watched a cat.

"How I know that back stabbing bastard is none of your concern," Magnus snarled the words and Darcy swore his eyes were glowing. She noticed little green sparks kept appearing at his fingertips and tried to pretend she hadn't. "Am I in anyway unclear, Miss Lewis?"

Darcy felt a sudden rush of courage. She wasn't about to let Magnus walk all over her. She'd toppled the mighty Thor with her Taser for crying out loud. She should be able to take on Magnus and win as well. "You're the one who needs my help, Magnus," she reminded hotly, her eyes narrowing. "So if you expect me to keep helping you, then I expect to be at least be told how you know someone I consider a friend. You understand me, buddy?"

Magnus gave her a look so cold it could have frozen water. She swallowed nervously and waited for him to reply.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author: **Oh dear, looks like Darcy's bitten off a bit more than she can chew this time. The question is, will Loki reveal himself or continue with the charade? The answer to that will be in chapter five, which is currently in the works and will posted as soon as it's finished._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author:** So here's chapter five, guys. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Magnus stared at Darcy in silence for what felt like hours but was truly only minutes. He thought briefly about telling her the truth but what good would that do? The minute she knew who he really was she would turn on him just as swiftly as Thor and Odin had. She wouldn't help him and despite everything he truly did need her help. It was only a matter of time before Thor found a way to return to Earth and when that happened, unless he found some way of gaining more power, he would need some sort of shield. Darcy and Jane would do nicely.

He knew Darcy wanted an answer and he sighed deeply, looking away from her quickly. "Thor and I…we've been enemies since birth," he said, thinking to spin at least some truth into his words. "He's Asgardian and I…I am Jotun."

Darcy frowned. "Jotun?"

"Human myths call us Frost Giants."

Darcy stared at him for a moment, clearly taking in what he'd just said. "You're not exactly what I picture when I think of Frost Giants."

Magnus couldn't help but grin as he looked at her again. "I get that a lot." Okay so technically no one had known his true heritage but he imagined if any one had known they would have taken one look at him and instantly doubted the claim. He truly did not look like his fellow Jotun.

"So if you and Thor are enemies how…"

"Do you recall I told you I was attempting to forge peace?"

Darcy nodded and Magnus gave a small shrug.

"Well I was dealing with the acting King of Asgard." He watched her frown and knew she was attempting to piece things together without asking but he answered before she could figure it out. "Loki wanted peace. He wanted to keep Asgard safe. An alliance was necessary."

"But Thor…Loki sent that…that big metal thing after Thor. Why would he do that if he wanted peace?"

"Because Thor was a threat to peace!" Magnus' hand hit the dashboard. The loud crack echoing within the small confines of the truck. "He was brash and hot headed. He never stopped to think of what his actions would do! Of what would need to be done to fix his mistakes!"

Darcy blinked, staring at Magnus in surprise. She didn't think he had it in him to pull an outburst the way he just had. "I don't know how well you know Thor but he certainly isn't brash or hot headed. He helped get a lot of innocent people to safety when Loki sent that thing after him."

"He changed during his time on Earth, yes, but it wasn't enough to prevent him from destroying the Bifrost." Magnus made certain to sneer the words. He saw Darcy's eyes widen and knew he had her full attention now. "He did not want the peace his brother was attempting to build. He willingly destroyed the Bifrost, the only way between the realms, just to prevent it."

"But…if he…if he destroyed the Bifrost then…"

"Interesting isn't it? How a man who is supposed to love Jane would willingly destroy his only means of returning to her. What does that tell you, Darcy? What does it say about the type of man he really is?"

Darcy didn't reply. She couldn't find the right words. She wanted to believe in Thor. He'd been so kind. And she'd been certain he truly loved Jane but now, now it was hard to be sure. When she'd watched the sky clear that day, watched as the bridge had faded out like it had never existed to begin with, she been so worried about Thor not being able to get back. She'd worked with Jane on trying to find a way to open the bridge, to find a way to go to Thor. Now she learned that Thor had been the one to destroy the bridge. Why would he do it? He promised Jane he would come back. Had it all been a lie? A trick to get Jane to help him?

Fighting back tears she turned and looked out the windshield. Her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. She didn't want to believe it but what Magnus was saying made a lot of sense. And he obviously knew Thor a lot better than she or Jane did. Swallowing around the lump in her throat she managed to speak. "We should get out to SHIELD," she barely whispered the words. "Coulson's waiting for the inventory list."

The truck's engine started instantly and Darcy put her foot on the gas. Her thoughts were a tangled web, impossible to sort through and if she was completely honest with herself she didn't want to think about anything too much right now. She didn't plan on telling Jane any of what Magnus had said. She wouldn't, couldn't, do that to her best friend. Besides, there was a chance that Thor had destroyed the bridge for a reason that Magnus didn't know. She had to believe that. Because to believe Thor had just used Jane was like a knife in her gut.

_oOoOoOo_

By the time they reached the SHIELD base, Darcy's concerns over Thor and his actions had been pushed to the back of her mind. She was about to deal with Coulson, for the second time in a twenty-four-hour period, and she needed to bring her A-Game. She and Coulson butted heads a lot. Jane said it was because they were polar opposites. Erik said it was because Coulson was probably the only man on Earth that Darcy couldn't intimidate with her Taser skills.

Darcy's theory was a lot simpler. Though she had yet to confide in anyone just what that was. The world was so not ready for her theory.

Showing the guard at the main gate their identity cards, Darcy didn't even want to know how Magnus had created his, she parked the truck in her usual spot, as close to Coulson's Acura as possible and, due to the stress created by the very presence of the man even now exiting the truck, threw open the door without thinking. The sound of metal on metal made her cringe. Oh yeah, she'd just dented the passenger door of Coulson' ride. He was going to be tickled pink by that. Not.

As Magnus came around the front of the truck, Darcy slammed her door shut. "Shit," she muttered as she inspected the damage to Coulson's car. The dent wasn't so bad, easily fixable, but the scratches were deep. As in _whole new paint job_ deep. "Double shit."

Magnus arched an eyebrow, clearly confused by her words. "From your tone I gather you're in trouble?"

"I'm going to be when Coulson sees what I did to his car." Darcy rubbed a hand over her face. "If there's anything I've been able to figure out about him it's this: He's a donut junkie, enjoys watching _Super Nanny_ and nobody damages his car and lives to tell about it."

Magnus glanced at the damage and frowned. He didn't understand why Midgardians seemed to care so much about things like this. It wasn't like the damage had any effect on the vehicles performance. He looked back at Darcy and was mildly surprised at the shimmer of fear in her eyes and the faint tremble of her body. She was afraid of this being discovered. Deeply afraid of it. This Son of Coul must be a heartless bastard if he caused Darcy to feel fear like this.

He found that, for some odd and unexplainable reason, he did not like that.

With a snap of his fingers the damage was repaired. He watched Darcy's eyes widen in shock and managed to prevent himself from grinning when she looked at him. "How did…" She stopped speaking quickly, gave him a strange look and shook her head. "You know what, I don't want to know."

Magnus couldn't help but smile as he followed her towards the building. They were greeted at the door by a guard who, like the one at the gate, asked to see their identification cards. Magnus frowned. He'd thought human security would be lax. But these humans seemed much more organized than the ones he'd seen through the Destroyer. As they walked through the door, he started to ask Darcy if all the security was a necessary thing, when he felt a powerful bolt of energy ripple over his skin.

It came not from a person but from an object. That much was clear but when he attempted to hone in on said object he found himself unable to locate it. His frown became a scowl and, though he followed Darcy, his attention was on the power he could sense. Whatever it was there was no deny its raw power. A power he could easily tap into and wield. Provided he could find it.

He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when Darcy said his name.

Looking towards her, he noticed a man dressed in black watching him with azure eyes. "I'm sorry what?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and the man grinned. "I said this is Clint Barton," she said as she shook her head. "He's a SHIELD agent."

Magnus inclined his head by way of greeting. He did not shake hands. "Delighted to meet you," he said quickly, once more trying to use his powers to locate that object. He was interrupted again when Darcy snorted. Why was it he couldn't seem to concentrate around this woman? All he wanted was to locate that object and obtain it for himself before Thor returned from Asgard. Was that really too much to ask?

"You could have used a little less sarcasm, Ass Monkey."

Magnus glared at Darcy even as the man, Clint, chuckled. "I do believe Jane instructed you to not insult me."

Darcy's eyebrow lifted. "Firstly, Jane's my friend, not my mother. Meaning she doesn't get to tell me what to do unless we're working. Secondly, it's not an insult if it happens to be true. And thirdly, I'll call you whatever the hell I want, you got that…Ass Monkey?"

Before Magnus could retort, a calm voice drifted over them.

"So nice to see you are a tactless with everyone, Miss Lewis."

Darcy snorted yet again, glaring over her shoulder. "It seems to be my singular talent, Agent Coulson, sir."

Magnus turned his head and watched as a man walked over to them. He recognized this man. He had been the one to capture Thor and hold him in a glass room. The man he'd nearly killed when the Destroyer had first arrived on Midgard to annihilate Thor and his friends. The man that had made Darcy tremble with fear only minutes ago.

So this was the mighty Son of Coul.

Magnus was not impressed.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's it for chapter five guys. Probably a good thing too, it's almost four in the morning and my caffeine rush has just about worn off so goodness knows how much more I would have been able to write. Now, I've got a date with my pillow that has been long over due. Until the next chapter guy *tosses off a salute before passing out*_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author:** And here is chapter six, guys. Sorry for the delay in updates, been sort of busy plus my plot bunnies decided to take a vacation but thankfully they've returned so now we can get cracking. Enjoy and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Darcy, so focused on Coulson, almost missed the sudden glint that entered Magnus' eyes as the man looked Coulson up and down, clearly sizing the other man up. And that couldn't possibly be a good thing. She cleared her throat as she hurriedly dug the inventory list and Jane's note from her pocket, hoping to provide a quick distraction.

"Here's the inventory list, Agent Coulson, _sir_," she said with a grin when Coulson's frown deepened. He hated the way she called him sir. "And Jane needs a new…something or other."

Coulson took the list just as a lab tech, who was walking by carrying a container full of a bright blue substance, tripped, causing the substance to slosh over the side of the container and all over Coulson's pants. The tech began squeaking out apologies and assuring Coulson the substance was harmless. Coulson fixed the poor woman with a cold stare and told her to be more careful in the future.

Darcy bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as she watched the exchange. Then she began wondering what on earth had caused the tech to trip and her humour died instantly. It wasn't like there was anything on the floor. Nor was it uneven. A soft chuckle, almost inaudible, caused her to look over at Magnus. There was the slightest grin on his face and the glint in his eyes that she'd noticed earlier had taken on a mischievous shine. Uh oh, that couldn't possibly be good. Given the ease with which he had fixed Coulson's car then God only knew what he'd be capable of if he was attempting to harm someone.

I have got to get him out of here, Darcy thought frantically, glancing at Coulson, who was reviewing Jane's note, then back to Magnus. Before something really bad happens.

"Well if that's all, Agent Coulson, sir," she said hurriedly, noticing the way Coulson's jaw ticked. It was a slight tick but she'd learned to spot it early on. "Magnus and I had better be getting back. Somebody can drop off whatever Jane needs or…umm…I'll come back to get it when it's…"

"It's a part for the telescope we installed on the roof a few months ago, Miss Lewis." Coulson looked at her, expressionless but eyes full of curiosity. He'd clearly taken note of her odd behaviour. "It's down on the storage level. If you and Mr Martinsson would follow me." He started to turn, paused, and glanced at Clint who was still standing there and grinning like a loon. "Don't you have duties to be attending to, Agent Barton?"

Clint shrugged, still grinning, and winked at Darcy. "More than likely, boss man."

"Then get to them. Now."

Without another word to his agent, Coulson turned and headed off towards a set of elevator doors. Darcy risked a quick glance at Magnus, who still had that mischievous glint in his eyes, and silently prayed nothing worse than having blue goo spilled on his clothes happened to Coulson. He may not have been her favourite person but she still didn't want to see anything bad happen to him.

Darcy hurried after Coulson after shooting Magnus a scowl.

Magnus was mildly amused by the fact that Darcy had caught on to his little game. Most mortals never realized he was the cause for things such as the Son of Coul's gooey accident. But then again she did seem to be an anomaly of sorts. He had just started to follow her when he felt that power source again. It rippled across his skin and began to feel like an itch he couldn't scratch. He tried to hone in on it again but it was just as illusive as before. Letting out a low huff of anger he joined Darcy and the Son of Coul.

_oOoOoOo_

By the time they'd reached the storage level, retrieved the part and then left the building, Darcy was ready to beat Magnus with something, most likely the rather heavy piece of equipment for Jane's satellite. This was because she was ninety percent certain that he was the one who had caused all of the so called accidents that seemed to happen to Coulson. First the blue goo, then the sprinkles going off for no apparent reason, then one of the scanners had malfunctioned and nearly blinded the poor man. Then, once they were in the storage area, a crate somehow tipped over, broke open and a spider the size of softball had crawled out.

Who knew Coulson was terrified enough of spiders to turn white as a sheet and nearly pass out. The man had looked ready to have a heart attack.

After carefully storing the part in the back of the truck, Darcy joined Magnus in the cab. She just sat there for a moment, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly to resist the urge to choke the man…alien…whatever he was. When he cleared his throat, obviously confused as to why they were just sitting there instead of leaving, Darcy shot him a nasty look.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Magnus' eyebrow rose. "I beg pardon?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Magnus. I know you were responsible for the shit that just happened to Coulson. Now start talking or I'm marching back in there and informing him who it is exactly that he should want to Taser."

Magnus' eyes seemed to sparkle then and Darcy's scowl deepened. Did he think she was kidding? Letting out a hiss she reached for the door handle, fully intending to carry through with her threat.

"Wait!" His hand snared her wrist, holding her in place.

She looked back at him. When he didn't speak for a few minutes she huffed. "Well?"

"I…" Magnus shrugged his shoulders in a way that almost seemed delicate. "I…well…it was just a bit of fun, Darcy."

"Fun?" She stared at him in a mix of disbelief and anger. "Fun? You think that was funny? You could have seriously hurt him, you idiot!"

"Nothing I did would have caused lasting damage," Magnus scoffed, shaking his head. He had honestly thought she'd enjoy the pranks. What had he done wrong? "It was all harmless fun. I didn't think you'd object this much, given your obvious…distaste for the Son of Coul."

"Just because Coulson and I are not best buddies or anything is no reason for me to take joy or amusement from his pain!"

"I see." Magnus released her wrist quickly, as though her skin burned him. Her reaction reminded him of his so called brother's. Thor had often held little enjoyment for his sort of fun. By the end Thor more often than not reprimanded him for his tricks. It would seem that Darcy was no different.

Darcy saw the dejected look that briefly flashed in Magnus' eyes and suddenly felt a bit bad. She hadn't meant to lose her temper the way she had. She just wanted Magnus to understand what he'd done could have had serious consequences. It was almost like he didn't think of that. She sighed as she looked out the windshield.

"Look," she said softly as she reached up and pushed a hand through her hair. "It's not that all of it was bad. The goo and the sprinklers…that was harmless. Hell, I'm not sure how I managed to keep from laughing when the goo spilled. But the other things…those weren't. Coulson could have really been hurt. Either the vision in his eye could have been damaged or that spider could have caused him to have a heart attack or something."

She paused and looked over at him. "Do you see what I'm saying, Magnus?"

Magnus suddenly felt like a child again. His mother had once given him a similar speech when he'd been young and pulled some rather nasty pranks. He wasn't certain what it was about this human woman, but he didn't want her to look at him the way she was now. Like she was disappointed. _Of course she is,_ a voice in his mind whispered, sounding suspiciously like the All-Mother. _You're not human. She thinks you're above her kind. She thinks you're above things they would do to one another._

Swallowing thickly he ended up having to clear his throat before speaking.

"Forgive me, Darcy. I…I only meant to have a bit of fun. I…I often forget that humans are not like my people. I will restrain my impulses in the future."

He watched as a small smile crept onto her face and suddenly it was as though a weight was lifted from his chest. Why did it matter if she was happy or not?

_Because I need her,_ he thought as she started the truck and backed up._ I need her so that I may regain access to this place so that I may find that power source. That's all. She's a tool. Nothing more._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's it for chapter six guys. Number seven is in the works and I'm hoping to have it up soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author:** Hey, guys, here's chapter seven. As I've recently seen "The Avenger" I've worked out how this story is going to eventually end but that won't be for a while yet. Until then I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and don't forget to review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Once they were back at the house, the new part attached to the telescope, Darcy wandered off as Jane and Magnus began discussing different quadrants of space or some such nonsense that they could start searching that night. She still hadn't wrapped her mind around all the astrophysics that Jane used in her work, being a politic science major did not mean she was the sharpest tack in the pack thank you very much, so she decided it was best to just not get in the way.

Which was why she now found herself sitting in one of the lawn chairs in the backyard, staring out at the desert, her thoughts tangled worse than a ball of yarn played with by a herd of kittens.

She still wasn't sure what she should do about Magnus.

Logic dictated that she find a way to tell Coulson, to tell anyone at SHIELD, about him.

Compassion said to just buck it up and help Magnus.

Sighing irritably she rubbed a hand over her face.

Why was it, whenever her life went all topsy-turvy it was because of a member of the opposite sex? It was hardly fair of fate, or whatever, to screw with her this way.

She glanced over her shoulder, easily spotting Jane and Magnus working through one of the windows. For being an alien Magnus was fairly competent at what he was doing. Or at least he managed to delude Jane into thinking he was. Watching Magnus she tried to spot something, some little character flaw, which would give away the fact that he wasn't human. Not surprisingly she found nothing. To any one else he would see like a geeky, somewhat uppity, human male.

Which made it suck even more that she was the only one who knew the truth.

When Magnus suddenly looked out the window, noticing her staring, he grinned at her.

Busted.

Huffing in anger at being caught staring at him, she quickly turned around, staring out at the open expanse of desert. There was something about him that drew her attention. Even if he were just another guy she knew that he still exude the same attractive air.

_He's an alien, stupid,_ her inner voice snapped at her suddenly. _And one with serious mojo. He's already tried to scramble your brain with that compulsion spell. This attraction bullshit is probably just another spell._

She frowned. As usual her inner voice had a very good point.

Her attraction to him could just be him messing with her mind. Even if she were immune to the compulsion spell it didn't mean she was immune to other spells or whatever.

Slumping in the chair she pulled her feet up onto the edge of the chair, wrapping her arms around her legs and trying very hard not to feel too upset over the fact that she was becoming so confused over something that should have been rather simple.

_oOoOoOo_

Magnus stared at Darcy through the window even after she had turned away.

He didn't understand what he'd done to cause her to turn away so sharply. He'd assumed smiling at her would encourage her to return to the lab, she'd been sitting outside for quite a while now, but instead it seemed to only cause her to remain seated where she was. It was confusing and infuriating at the same time.

"Magnus?"

His head snapped around quickly at the sound of Jane's voice. "Sorry, what?"

Jane chuckled and shook her head. "What's with you and Darcy today, hm?" She picked up a star chart and unfolded it. "One minute you two can't get along and the next it's like you're pining after one another."

He couldn't help but scoff at her words. "I assure you, Jane, I'm not pining for Darcy."

Jane glanced up from the star chart. "You could have fooled me," she said with a grin. "Did something happen between the two of you that I don't know about?"

"And when would something have happened, Jane? Between working here and traveling to check other phenomena I hardly have personal time."

"Is that you're way of hinting for vacation time?"

A softly chuckle rumbled from his chest. "And miss out on the chance at helping you locate your lost boyfriend? Hardly."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Magnus' arched an eyebrow. "No? From what I gathered from Darcy, you and this Thor were…"

A door suddenly banged open and a older man walked in, looking exhausted.

"Erik!" Jane straightened, smiling brightly at the man. "We weren't expecting you until tomorrow."

"The Director decided I deserved a few days of rest." Erik paused to yawn and rub his eyes. "Apparently working practically nonstop for three weeks warrants a three day vacation."

Magnus started to say something about a small break being better than no break at all when he felt it. The same power he'd felt at the SHIELD base only not as strong. It clung to the other man and drifted from him in faint waves. He stared, trying to figure out what sort of power source would cause such an event when he heard Erik clear his throat, looking from Jane to Magnus.

"Oh," Jane said, realization dawning on her. "Right. Um, Erik, this is Magnus Martinsson, one of my associates. Magnus, this is Erik Selvig, my oldest friend and the man who helped push me into astrophysics."

"Charmed," Magnus said with a nod.

"Likewise." Erik studied him for a moment, clearly trying to remember Jane ever mentioning Magnus before, but eventually shook his head and muttered something about taking a shower and then going to bed. Jane followed him from the lab, saying something about getting him some food.

Magnus watched them go all while thinking that he'd found an even better way to get near that power source. A way that would not involve placing Darcy in harms way.

He stiffened suddenly.

What the hell was that?

What did he care if one little mortal woman was harmed so long as he acquired that power source? One life was insignificant in the face of his destiny. He was meant to rule and the power hidden at SHIELD would help him to do just that.

He glanced out the window, his gaze landing on Darcy instantly and he was surprised when a small smile crept onto his face.

His reaction to just looking at her confused him.

She wasn't important.

He started to turn away from the window, determined to remember that she was nothing, only to pause when he saw her shiver. Even across the distance between them he saw it. And why it bothered him he didn't understand.

_She's not important,_ he thought even as he headed for the door, grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa as he passed it. _She is not important. She means nothing. Less than nothing._

Stepping outside he was a bit surprised at the chill in the air. For a desert the evening air was much cooler than one might expect. Walking over to her, he saw the surprise in her eyes when he unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around her.

"What…" She blinked, watching as he waved a hand towards the fire pit a few feet away, causing flames to spring to life instantly. "Umm…Magnus?"

He sat in the chair next to hers and didn't say anything.

He was too confused by his actions to even attempt to explain to her why he'd done it.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's that for chapter seven, guys. I know Loki doesn't seem to be the psychotic villain he's supposed to be in "The Avengers" but think of this as taking place just before the crazy takes root in him. Until next time, guys. *salutes*_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author:** Ta-da! Here's chapter eight. Sorry for the delay in updates. My plot bunnies have not been cooperating lately._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Darcy was beyond surprised when Magnus wrapped the blanket around her. Even more surprised when he just simply sat down. He didn't look over at her, just sat there and stared towards the fire pit. She took the opportunity to study him.

He looked tired.

Like deep, bone weary tired.

She wasn't sure why she did it, would probably never be one-hundred-percent certain why she did it, but she reached over and took hold of his hand. He started, that acidic green gaze swung to her, but he didn't pull away. Instead he laced his fingers with hers. She smiled and looked out at the desert without a word. Just sat there, holding his hand and feeling rather content despite the little voice in the back of her head screaming at her that this was a bad idea.

She pushed that voice away and focused fully on just feeling content.

_oOoOoOo_

When he laced his fingers with Darcy's he was more than a bit surprised at his own actions.

He was completely out of his depth.

This sort of thing had never happened before. Women did not hold his hand. They did not smile at him as Darcy had. That kind smile that told him without words that she was there. With him. For him. It caused his heart to race and unfamiliar feelings to surface. He gently rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of her hand as he tried to determine what was happening.

"You're thinking too loud."

He started when Darcy suddenly broke the silence. He looked at her and discovered she was looking at him. "I don't…"

"You're thinking about what the heck is going on right now, am I wrong?"

Stunned by her eerie perception he merely shook his head which caused her to continue.

"Well you're not the only one. I…I don't know why but this, holding your hand and sitting with you, it just feels like the right thing to do." She smiled at him again, not the bright flashy smile she'd used throughout the day but that small, kind smile she'd given him only minutes ago. "So, how about we don't analyse it too much, okay?"

"Of course," he agreed, rather liking her way of thinking. She smiled a little wider and gave his hand a squeeze.

Silence fell over them again and Magnus couldn't help but smile. Darcy had been correct. This felt right. It felt as natural as breathing. With a somewhat happy hum, he laced his fingers with Darcy's, noticing from the corner of his eye the way she faintly smiled and the soft pink hue that now graced her cheeks. It made his smile widen to know he'd been the one to put it there. That he'd been the one to make her blush.

Settling back he decided that perhaps Darcy wasn't just a pawn to be used.

She was meant to be more than that.

He wasn't certain of her new role, but whatever it was, he intended to not harm him if it could be helped.

_oOoOoOo_

Eric watched from the bedroom window as Darcy and that Magnus fellow sat together by the fire pit. He frowned and tried to recall Jane ever having mentioned him before. When he couldn't recall anything such conversations, from either Jane or Darcy, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled a number he hadn't ever thought he would need to. The line rang a few times before it was answered with a curt, "This is Agent Coulson."

"Phil," Eric said calmly, still watching Darcy and Magnus. "I think we may have a situation."

"How bad?"

"I'm not sure but I think it might be wise to send an agent or two to the Foster Center to interview Jane's assistant, Magnus."

There was a pause and Eric could hear computer keys clicking. "Magnus Martinsson," Coulson said after a moment. "He and Darcy were here today and picked up equipment. Everything checked out. Why do you think he could be a problem?"

"I think he's a problem because I have absolutely no memory of the man."

"Are you…"

"I'm quite certain, Phil. I've no recollection of ever meeting him or hearing Jane talk about him."

There was another pause and then Phil said calmly, "I'll send two agents over in the morning."

"Alright."

Eric disconnected the call and returned his cell phone to his pocket, his gaze fixed on Magnus. He didn't know who the man was, or why he was here, but there was something not right about him. Eric couldn't put his finger on it but Magnus Martinsson was not who he claimed to be and Eric would not allow anything to happen to Jane or Darcy because of the stranger claiming to be a friend.

"Eric?"

Eric turned at the sound of Jane's voice and found her standing in the doorway of his room, a plate of sandwiches in one hand and glass of juice in the other. "Jane, you didn't have to go to any trouble for me," he said with a smile as she walked over and set the items on the bedside table.

Jane laughed. "Someone has to take care of you, Eric."

Eric chuckled, glancing once again at Magnus.

"Jane, how long has Magnus been here?"

Jane frowned. "He got back last night." She looked at Eric curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Eric shook his head, not wanting to alarm her when she so clearly thought Magnus was a friend. "No, no, of course not." He looked at her again, still smiling, and making certain his voice sounded reassuring. "I was just wondering. Must be good having him back."

"It's wonderful!" Jane smiled brightly. "I mean, Darcy's great and all, but it's always good having someone around who actually understands astrophysics, you know?"

Eric nodded and crossed the room, sitting on the bed and munching on one of the sandwiches as Jane began explaining all the work she and Magnus had managed to get done in a single afternoon. All the while Eric was silently trying to determine why Magnus was there and what the man could possibly want, especially with Jane's research.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's it for chapter eight, guys! Originally Eric was going to fall under Loki's spell but I decided at least one person besides Darcy had to be immune and Eric was the perfect candidate. Chapter nine is in the works and will hopefully be posted soon._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author:** And here is chapter nine, guys. Took a bit longer to write than I had expected but it's here, it's done and I sincerely hope you enjoy!_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Hours slowly slipped by without Magnus even noticing.

But the sun had long ago set and now he's sitting in the dark, still holding Darcy's hand and a chill has formed with the night. While he wasn't bothered by it he knew Darcy, even with the blanket wrapped around her, would be. Looking at the little fire pit he snapped the fingers of his free hand, watching as the flames came to life, warmth immediately saturating the air.

He looked over at Darcy, who had dosed off at some point and was now sleeping peacefully.

He studied her face and once again tried to determine why she, of all people, was the one he found himself drawn too. There was nothing extraordinary about her. She was pretty yes but in the way that so many other Midgardian women were. So it was not her beauty that drew him. She was smart, but not in the sort of way that one expected from the assistant of a scientist. She was immune, mostly so, to his magic and while it was a unique trait it was hardly amazing enough to hold his interest. Everything about her screamed of an ordinary woman merely placed in an extraordinary situation and yet here he sat, holding her hand, wanting to ensure that his plans brought no harm to her.

He wanted to protect her.

A frown graced his face.

Was this what had happened to Thor?

Glancing towards the building, towards where Jane was no doubt still working, he wondered if perhaps this was what had changed his so called brother. Was this love? Was he falling in love with Darcy?

His frown deepened.

Of course this wasn't love.

You didn't love someone by knowing them for a day. Love at first sight was a fairytale told to children to give them something to dream about and he was hardly a child. So no, this wasn't love. Infatuation perhaps. Admiration more likely. Desire possibly. But it wasn't love.

He looked at Darcy's face and a smile graced his.

Even in sleep there was something about her that drew him to her.

With his free hand he reached out and ran a finger down her cheek. The touch was feather light, as he did not wish to wake her, and yet she still murmured softly and leaned towards his hand. The movement, even as slight as it was, caused him to freeze, breathe caught in his throat until he realized that Darcy still slept. He sat there for a moment longer before gently cupping Darcy's cheek, thumb sweeping soft circles into the warm skin. Another murmur fell from her lips but she continued to sleep. His smile widened.

He sat there for a little while longer, just watching her sleep, until he decided that she should sleep in her bed. It would be better for her to be there. More comfortable. But that left the question of if he should wake her or not. Looking at her peaceful face he decided he didn't want to disturb her. Glancing over his shoulder to ensure that Jane nor Eric were within sight he used his magic to teleport both himself and Darcy to her bedroom.

As he carefully laid her on the bed, her eyes fluttered open, though sleep was still very apparent within them. "Magnus?"

Her voice, so soft and sleepy, had him reaching up to gently push her hair back. "Just tucking you in," he replied as he used his magic to change her clothes. In the blink of an eye she was dressed in pyjama pants and a plain white t-shirt.

Darcy murmured something, rubbing her eyes sleepily, and reached out, taking Magnus' hand once again. "You can stay," she practically whispered the words. "If you want."

His heart suddenly hammered against his ribs.

He'd never had anyone ever say something like that to him.

He hesitated at first, because really, he shouldn't stay. He was already letting Darcy to close as it was. And yet he was suddenly using his magic to change into more comfortable clothing before lying next to her. He tried to keep some space between their bodies but the moment he was settled, Darcy snuggled closer, her hands curling in the fabric of the shirt he wore.

Uncertainly, he wrapped his arms around her, and it wasn't until she'd fallen back to sleep that he found himself slowly relaxing. It didn't take long after that for sleep to claim him.

_oOoOoOo_

After the phone call from Selvig, Coulson sat at his desk for a while, attempting to work on paperwork that needed to be finished before the morning but his mind kept going back to what the doctor had told him. No memory of Magnus Martinsson. It was now nagging at him. Causing him to question what he knew. Or rather what he thought he knew.

Pushing the paperwork aside he quickly logged onto his computer, accessing the SHIELD international network and searching birth and death records for someone, anyone, named Magnus Martinsson. It didn't take long for the search to reveal no results. Part of him thought that was crazy, he'd met Magnus today, the man was certainly real. But the doubt was growing. It told him that Selvig was right. Something about this whole situation was just wrong.

Picking up his phone he dialled a long memorized number. The call answered almost immediately.

"Agent Coulson?"

"Director," Coulson spoke calmly even though he was beginning to feel an odd feeling creep into his mind, almost keeping him from speaking. "We have a situation out here."

"What kind of situation?"

"Possible security breach."

"You know the protocol for that."

"Yes sir, but there's a slight problem."

"Which would be what?"

Coulson drew a deep breath and that strange feeling intensified but he managed to fight through it. "The subject in question does not have any records to speak of. I think we may have another visitor."

"Friend or enemy?"

"Unknown. So far no signs of hostility but I'm sending two agents out as soon as possible so that may change."

The Director was silent for a moment, clearly thinking about the best course of action to take. "Send Agent Barton and a team," the man said, sounding cool and calm but there was a hint of agitation and hesitancy in his voice. "We can't afford to risk anything."

"Yes, sir."

The call ended after that and Coulson quickly set about getting the team together to brief them on what was happening and who they were after. When asked by one of the men if lethal fire was authorized he paused, thinking about the chances of any of Jane's team being caught in the crossfire. "Only if the target uses lethal measures first," he said as he handed out pictures of Magnus taken from the building's security feed. "We're not completely certain who, or what, we may be dealing with. It's possible he's not he to cause any harm."

"You think he's another Asgardian?"

Coulson looked at Barton who was studying the picture.

"It's possible but for now we're operating as though he's a potential threat."

Barton nodded and Coulson continued briefing the team with what little he knew. He didn't know why but he had a bad feeling about all of this.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author:** New chapter, finally! I've been a bit busy and preoccupied with real life to actually sit down and work on this but I had a few days of down time and wrote like a madwoman just to give you guys a new chapter._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Darcy woke feeling warm, content and completely and utterly safe.

It was the last thing that was odd.

Ever since the battle between Thor and the Destroyer she hadn't completely felt safe. Especially knowing there were races from other worlds that could squash Earth and its people like bugs. It was a seriously scary thought. One she had several times a day. Except…Except for yesterday.

Her eyes opened slowly and she stared at Magnus's sleeping face.

She hadn't noticed before how weary he had looked. She hadn't seen the dark circles forming beneath his eyes or the faint, almost-not-there, stress lines that crinkled the corners of those eyes. He had been through something horrible. Had experienced soul deep pain and of all the people on Earth she was the one he was trusting to help him.

Reaching up slowly, she cupped his cheek with the palm of her hand, surprised that his skin was slightly cooler than she had been expecting. He shifted slightly, as though about to wake, but still again when she gently swept her thumb over the soft skin. She wondered then if anyone had shown him some sort of compassion or kindness. He'd told her that his people and those of Asgard had not gotten along. That there'd been unease between them. She'd seen the anger and hurt blazing in his eyes in the moments he'd mentioned Thor. Maybe the reason he'd been so angry at her mentioning of the man was because Thor had been the one to hurt him.

Magnus had said she didn't really know Thor and it was true. But she didn't really know Magnus either.

_I can change that, she_ thought as she carefully extracted herself from his embrace, as loath as she was to do it. _I can get to know him. Show him not everyone is going to just use and hurt him._

As quietly as she could she moved about the room, getting changed in the bathroom before slipping almost silently into the bedroom again. Magnus was still asleep, though he'd turned face down, the sheet having slipped down to his hips and the soft green t-shirt he wore had ridden up a bit. Exposing a strip of pale skin. A strip of pale skin that Darcy found herself staring at.

Her fingers curled slightly, the desire to touch suddenly filling her, but when she took a step towards the bed her gaze slipped to the sock monkey sitting on top of the headboard. Mr Nanners was giving her a disapproving look. A very disapproving look. She felt her cheeks heat up as she realized what she'd been about to do.

Shaking her head she quickly grabbed a backpack from the closet and quietly slipped from the room, gathering supplies as she went through the house. Once she had everything she needed she returned to her bedroom, setting the backpack down by the door before making her way silently over to the bed. She knelt with one knee on the mattress and carefully touched Magnus' shoulder, ignoring the pointed look she got from Mr Nanners.

"Magnus?" She gently shook his shoulder, trying to rouse him. "Hey, Magnus?"

She let out a high pitched squeak when she was suddenly yanked down, arms wrapped around her and holding her close. "Magnus!" Her voice was muffled against his chest and she barely managed to tip her head back to look up at him. "Magnus!"

His eyes slowly opened and he peered sleepily at her. "Darcy?"

"Good morning," she said as she managed to wiggly back a bit. "Sleep well?"

A small smile graced his face. "Better than I have in quite some time."

"Awesome!" She grinned up at him. "So I was thinking we could take today and just go for a hike."

Magnus' eyebrow lifted. "A hike? Does Jane not require our assistance?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "It's called playing hooky, Mr Smarty Pants, and besides it's not like we've had much luck lately."

Magnus regarded her silently for a few minutes and she started to think he wasn't going to go for it when he nodded and her grin brightly a great deal. "Excellent," she said as she managed to sit up, patting him on the shoulder as she did so. "Come on, let's get a move on."

She bounced off the bed as he smiled, racing across the room she grabbed her backpack and by the time she turned around he was standing and dressed in a pale green t-shirt, grey cargo shorts and dark hiking boots. "I assume based on your own clothing that this attire is appropriate?"

"Yup!"

Darcy beamed and lead him from the room. They were quiet as they slipped through the building and out the door. She handed him a granola bar as they headed for the truck. She'd drive them to one of the mountain trails and then spend the day hiking and talking. Getting to know one another. As they pulled out onto the roadway her cell phone buzzed but she quickly turned it off.

Today was about her and Magnus. That meant no distractions.

With a happy smile she turned on the radio, laughing when Magnus' nose wrinkled at the indy-rock song that was playing. Had Darcy looked in her rear-view mirror before they turned the corner at the end of the street she would have seen the two SHIELD issue SUVs that pulled up outside Jane's lab.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**_ _That's it for chapter ten. Number eleven is in the works._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author:** And now, chapter eleven._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Jane woke to the sound of someone knocking.

And knocking loudly.

Grumbling under her breath she crawled from the couch, the place she usually ended up sleeping these days, and rubbed her eyes as she made her way to the main door of the building. Failing to fight off a yawn as she unlocked the door. As she yanked open the door she wasn't surprised that her early morning visitor was posed to start knocking again. She was surprised though to find Agent Barton was the one who'd woken her.

"Agent Barton," she said as she glanced at the other men, six in total, standing around behind Barton. "Umm...is there something going on?"

"Is Magnus here?"

Jane frowned. "He's...He's probably still asleep," she said as she frowned in confusion. "But what...what do you want with him? He just got back a day ago."

"Doctor Foster we have reason to believe that Magnus Martinsson is a threat to you and this operation and as such we've orders to bring him in for questioning."

"What?!" Jane shook her head, hand tightening around the edge of the door. "You are out of your minds. Magnus is..."

"Jane."

At the sound of Eric's voice Jane turned, finding her friend standing in the doorway leading to the living room. The look on his face said he knew something she didn't. "Eric?" She glanced back at Barton before facing Eric again. "What's going on? Why do they think Magnus is a threat?"

"Because I told them that."

"What?" Jane took a step towards her friend, barely noticing that Barton and two of his fellow agents had entered the building. "Eric, why? Magnus is our friend. Our co-worker. Why would you ever think he was a threat?"

"Oh, Jane," Eric shook his head almost sadly, the expression on his face was the same as the he'd had the night he'd picked her up from the site where Mjolnir had touched down. "I don't know why you believe what you do and honestly I don't blame you for believing it. But Magnus...he's..."

"He's what, Eric?!" Jane couldn't believe what was happening. How could Eric think Magnus was a threat? How? "Well?"

"I have no memory of the man, Jane. None."

"That's..." Jane shook her head. "That's impossible, Eric, we've worked with him for...for years."

"But how did you meet him, Jane? And where? How about when?"

Jane opened her mouth ready to say only to realize that she didn't have any of the answers. She remembered Magnus, she did, she just couldn't seem to recall the little details. "I...I..."

"Jane," Eric said as he walked over and touched Jane's arm, trying to be as soothing as possible. "Jane, I know you trust him but he's not who he says he is."

"But..."

"Doctor Foster," Barton said firmly, needing to get down to business before the target realized that they were on to him. "Where is he?"

Jane looked at Barton, doubt swirling in her eyes. She didn't want to believe that what she knew was wrong. But she nodded towards the hallway. "Third door on the right."

Barton nodded before he and his men headed for Magnus' room.

_oOoOoOo_

Coulson received the call not thirty minutes after Barton and the others had radioed in stating that they'd arrived at Doctor Foster's.

"What happened?" He knew something had, or else Barton wouldn't be calling.

"Sir," Barton sounded annoyed and in the background Coulson could hear Doctor Foster shouting and demanding something be done. "He's gone."

"Gone, Agent?"

"As in not here, sir."

"I gathered as much," Coulson quickly stood, grabbing his coat and car keys. "Any indication where he's gone?"

"None, though..."

There was a length pause and Coulson made a low sound that informed Barton without words he'd better spit out whatever he was holding back.

"Sir, Miss Lewis is also gone. As is her truck."

Coulson's grip tightened fractionally on his phone. "Any sign of..."

"There wasn't any struggle." Barton cut him off, and again Doctor Foster's shouting could be heard. "At this point I'm operating under the belief that it's the...the mind control or whatever it is he's using."

"I'll have roadblocks set up," Coulson said as he managed to hold his phone between his shoulder and ear in order to shrug into his jacket. "I'll also be at Doctor Foster's in thirty with a full team. We're going to hunt this Magnus fellow down and get answers."

"I'll be waiting for further orders, sir."

Coulson ended the call and drew a deep breath as he left his office, snapping orders as he all but ran for the parking lot.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:** And that's it for chapter eleven, guys. I've got chapter twelve started but make no garauntees about when it will be posted._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author:**__ So here's the next chapter, guys, so sorry for the delay in updates. Real life has been crazy busy and left little time for writing. I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_**oOoOoOo**_

Darcy couldn't help but laugh at the face Magnus made once they reached their destination. "Oh don't look so sour," she said as she parked the truck. "It'll be fun."

Magnus peered out through the windshield of the vehicle and took in the sight before them. The trail started simple enough before disappearing up into the desert mountains. "Fun, you say," he quipped as he unfastened his seatbelt and opened the door, watching as Darcy grabbed the packs and shoved her keys into one of them. "Dehydration says I should we be out here too long."

"I brought plenty of bottled water," she fired back as she climbed out of the door, shutting the door behind her with a bump of her hip. By the time she got around to his side he was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. She shook her head and handed him one of the packs. "Everything's going to be fine."

Magnus let out a soft sound as he carefully slid the pack's straps over his shoulders and followed Darcy towards the trail. The area was rather peaceful even if it was dry and barren. The dirt and sand crunched beneath his feet as he walked along side Darcy, who was smiling. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw the joy in her eyes. The happiness radiating from her. He wasn't sure why but just seeing that brought a small smile to his face.

She looked at him suddenly, her smile bright and wide, as she pointed up the small hill. "Race you to the top."

He chuckled and managed to give the slightest nod before she broke into a run, laughing as she went. "Minx!" He chased after her, not truly trying to get ahead of her, but staying close enough to present the illusion of it. He listened to her laughter, the soft melody of it, and he soon found himself laughing along with her. As they neared the top of the hill he stretched his arm out, reaching for her backpack, and just as she reached the top, his fingers caught hold of her pack and he tugged.

Darcy let out a somewhat startled sound as she her momentum suddenly changed, her body falling backwards causing her to lose her footing and start to fall. She was a bit surprised when she was caught against Magnus' chest, his arms around her, keeping her on her feet. She stared up at him even as he stared down at her. Neither moved nor spoke. They merely stared at each other, the silence growing until the only noticeable sound was their mingled breathing. Magnus shifted his stance ever so slightly, arms tightening around Darcy's body and Darcy in return gripped his upper arms, fingers flexing around pale skin and firm muscle.

After what felt like forever, Darcy realized what she was doing and cleared her throat, quickly releasing her grip on Magnus' arms and stepping back, pulling away from his hold. She cleared her throat and pushed a hand through her hair, even as she felt her cheeks heating up. "We should...umm..." She gestured to the top of the hill, trying to silently convey what she was thinking or rather what she should be thinking. She saw Magnus' eyes, those stunningly green eyes, shine in the rising sunlight and she swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat.

Before she could open her mouth and make a further idiot of herself she quickly turned and headed up the hill. She heard him following her but didn't look back. Only to nearly jump out of her skin when his hand suddenly caught hers, their fingers lacing together. She looked up at him, saw the faint, nearly not there, smile on his face and decided that maybe things between them were still okay.

_oOoOoOo_

"I don't know where they'd go!"

Jane threw her hands up in exasperation as Agent Coulson, who'd shown up twenty minutes after Agent Barton had called in that Magnus, if that was even his real name, was not in the building and neither was Darcy. Despite her insistence that she had no idea where Magnus and Darcy would have went she knew someone, maybe not Coulson, but someone, was going to keep asking until she gave an answer that suited them. She felt the piece of paper in her pocket when she shifted her stance.

She knew she should hand it over, let the agents of SHIELD know where her assistant and the man who wasn't who he claimed to be were, but she just couldn't do it. She could put Darcy at any more risk than she already was.

"Doctor Foster," Coulson said as he regarded her coolly. "If you've any idea, any at all, it is in your best..."

"What damn part of _I don't know_ do you not understand, Agent Coulson?" She shot the man in question a nasty glare, ignoring the other agents carefully combing through everything and anything that Magnus Martinsson might have had contact with. "If I had an idea, any idea, where Darcy and Magnus were I would certainly tell you!"

"Jane," Erik's voice was calm and Jane turned to face him, seeing his expression was one of concern. "Darcy could be in danger. A great deal of it and..."

"Telling me all of that isn't going to magically give me an answer, Erik." Jane shook her head, dropping into a nearby chair. "I don't know. That's the only answer I can give you. I don't know."

Erik looked at Coulson, who was watching Jane closely, turning only when one of his men whispered something in his ear. He nodded and the man disappeared off down the hall.

"Doctor Foster," he said again, stepping closer. "Do you have any reason to believe this man may wish you or any of your associates harm?"

"What?" Jane scoffed. "No. No, he...he...well whatever he did to convince me that he was my friend was just so that he could...could help with my research."

"Why do you think he'd be interested in that?"

"I don't know," she said for what felt like the millionth time. "No one outside of this room and SHIELD even believes in what I'm doing. I don't know why Magnus...why this man...would have any interest in my research."

"Is it possible he's from the same place as Thor?"

The question came from Erik and Jane looked at him in surprise. "Even if he is," she said as she pushed her hair back. "Why wouldn't he say? And why the elaborate effort to make us believe he was a friend? A fellow researcher?"

"I don't know," Erik admitted, and for Jane it was oddly nice to hear someone else say those three little words for a change. Jane leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on her knees. "Maybe to see how much we know about bridging Earth and Asgard again."

"Shooting facts to suit theories instead of theories to suit facts." The sudden, and unexpected comment, came from Agent Barton, who was leaning against the doorframe. "You've got no evidence this man is anything more than a conman and you're jumping to the conclusion that he's an alien or something."

Jane drew a deep breath and looked out the nearest window as Coulson's men continued to look through everything, Coulson talking to Erik about security or something, and Barton staying silent and unmoving, watching the goings on. Jane once again wondered if she should hand over the note Darcy had left. But her hands curled into fists and she knew she couldn't. She'd be placing Darcy at risk. If there was some sort of hypnosis or something at play, then Darcy would defend Magnus if they were approached or surrounded by SHIELD agents.

_Darcy,_ she thought as she looked out at the desert. _Wherever you are, whatever you're doing, be careful._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Author:**__ And that's all for this chapter. The next one is started but I'm not certain when it will be finished, so I ask for patience, good readers._


End file.
